Charts
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Rachel maps out places her and Santana can make out. Some fluffy stuff happens. Santana/Rachel oneshot.


**So, this is my very first Glee fanfic. I'm actually really nervous about posting it lol. **

**I don't own Glee or any characters. **

**Santana/Rachel oneshot. I really hope you enjoy! :) **

Charts

Santana sat in the choir room staring at Rachel, her eyebrow in an upright position, the two of them the only ones in the room.

"So I mapped out the entire school and found places we can make out." Rachel said pointing to a chart that was next to her, "If you direct your eyes here." She said taking a yard stick and smacking the giant chart with the ruler making sure to grab Santana's attention.

And it worked as Santana jolted a little keeping her eyes on the chart.

Rachel smirked smacking the paper again, "Here." She said again moving the ruler, "And here." She said one last time. "Or if you really want to get risky, we can make out in here too."

Santana sat there, a blank expression on her face. Slowly her eyes shifted to Rachel, who was eagerly smiling, "You spent all last night...planning a presentation, of where we could make out?"

"Well you said so yourself you don't want people to know about us." Rachel said. "And you love to get your "mack on." Or whatever you say." She replied. "I'm just trying to be open minded about this."

Santana stood up shaking her head, "Thank you for wasting my time, Berry."

Rachel scoffed, "I spent all night making this...it's not very polite to just walk away, Santana." She said crossing her arms over her chest, watching the other girl head for the door.

Santana smirked, looking over her shoulder, "I'll meet you in the janitor's closet after lunch."

After lunch Rachel and Santana stood in the janitor's closet, Santana's hand resting on Rachel's hip, while Rachel looked around.

"It's kind of dirty in here..." Rachel commented.

"Just don't think about it." Santana said, leaning in close, their lips only inches apart, her other hand moving to Rachel's lower back, her thumb brushing against the small patch of skin showing. "Plus...this was one of the places listed on your stupid chart." She whispered her breath ghosting across Rachel's lips.

Rachel was finally focused on Santana and her closeness, suddenly forgetting the fact that they were in a dirty janitor's closet. The only thing on her mind now was Santana and the leg that was pressed in between her thighs.

Santana smirked, leaning in finally pressing their lips together, smiling when she heard Rachel's vocal response.

Rachel smirked relaxing into the kiss sliding her hands to Santana's shoulders, eventually one slipping into her hair, tugging her a little closer.

After a bit Santana pulled back, slowly running her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip, the two breathing heavily. She rested her forehead against Rachel's, her eyes still closed.

"We should make this official." Rachel whispered.

Santana let out a breath hearing the words, squeezing her eyes shut not replying, simply leaning down, titling her head, pressing her lips to Rachel's neck, getting her to stop talking. At first they were sweet tender kissing, sucking lightly on the skin, but not long or hard enough to leave a mark.

"Way to avoid the question." Rachel said her eyes fluttering shut, suddenly pulling away when Santana bite down, "Ow!"

Santana pulled out of Rachel's arms, her brows furrowed, "Keep your mouth shut dwarf, people will hear you!" she blurted.

Rachel's face fell, her hand going to her neck where Santana's lips just were. "That hurt."

"Well Brittney never used to mind." Santana said, crossing her arms over her chest, watching Rachel's face and immediately regretting the words, but it was too late to take them back. Truth was she was scared about how close they were getting, and she needed to push Rachel back a little. "Rachel..." Santana sighed.

"No." Rachel said, fixing her clothes and hair, "You made yourself clear!" she stated, "I will not do this again. I did this already with Finn and Quinn... I'm not going to be part of the Santana and Brittney triangle. I'm not second best. I'm never second, I'm number one."

"Will you just let me explain?" Santana asked grabbing her arm.

"You made yourself perfectly clear, you're team Brittana." Rachel said shrugging Santana's arm off of her, and leaving the room.

Santana stood alone, rolling her eyes as the door closed. "Well who isn't?" she muttered.

After a few days of Rachel avoiding her, and Santana actually feeling guilty, she showed up at her house, walking into Rachel's room.

Rachel looked up and then quickly back down to her sheet music, "What're you doing here, Santana?"

"Charts." Santana said, walking over to the bed, holding up a notebook. "Small stupid charts I made."

Rachel looked up at the notebook and then to Santana, "What're you talking about?"

Santana stood up straight opening the notebook, she cleared her throat, and then in the best way she could, she mocked the perky version of Rachel, "If you look here, here and here. You will see I mapped out places where you like to be kissed!"

Rachel looked away, but she couldn't help the small smirk that fell on her lips.

"Look at them and tell me you don't like to be kissed there." She said tossing Rachel the notebook.

Rachel sighed grabbing the book looking through, "I do like being kissed behind my ear..." she paused looking up at Santana, "Not bitten!"

"I know!" Santana said, "I'm... I'm ... sor...sorr..." Santana shook her head, "Don't make me say it, Rachel."

Rachel sighed, "Fine."

Santana smirked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What were you expecting? You'd come in here we'd make up and then make out?" Rachel asked.

Santana simply nodded leaning closer.

"Well that's not going to happen. I'm rehearsing."

"I came all the way here... I'm in your room, sitting on your bed. I'm not leaving here without your lips on mine." Santana stated.

Rachel waited a beat, before reaching out, grabbing Santana's collar, and tugging her forward, "Fine. Then this will give me the chance to show you that I'm _never_ second best."

Santana smiled, "I'd be happy to let you prove yourself."

Rachel smirked, leaning in, their lips locking and Rachel spent the most part of the night proving that she was never second best.

The End

**Thanks for reading! I hope they weren't OOC**


End file.
